


One Piece PETs: Holiday Photoshoot

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [186]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, sexy photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin has prepared a very special surprise for her favorite tiger. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Holiday Photoshoot

**One Piece PETs: Holiday Photoshoot**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fun-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

December.

 

   Snow fell down from the sky and covered everything beneath it like a white blanket. It was days such as these where the Straw Hat pirates would stay indoors, unless you were a Wolf Girl and Akita puppy.

 

"Whoo-hoo!" Aika cheered as she and Kumi ran around in the snow. "Hooray for snow days!"

 

 _"Yippee!!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

   While they frolicked out on the front deck, in the Women's Quarters, the Straw Hats' navigator and historian were in the middle of taking photographs of each other. However, they were in rather revealing outfits.

 

   Nami, wearing a stretch lace galloon and mesh babydoll was sitting on her bed, posing in a provocative manner as Robin snapped a few photos of her.

 

"How's this one, Robin?" Nami asked as she turned her back to the camera, looked over shoulder, and pursed her lips in a pout.

 

"That's adorable," Robin chuckled as she snapped a picture, "I bet Luffy will love that one."

 

"Thanks!" Nami replied. "And I know Zoro will love your photos, too."

 

"Thank you," Robin smiled, "now, smile for the camera, hon."

 

Nami smiled while holding her hair up.

 

***Click!***

 

   After snapping a few photos, Nami changed into a red babydoll with a big bow in the middle. Then, she got on the bed with her legs spread open. To add to the spiciness, she had bedroom eyes as she smirked.

 

***Click!***

 

"Saucy," Robin smiled.

 

"I try." Nami replied.

 

Next, she lay flat on her belly, her back facing Robin, looked over her shoulder, and she winked.

 

***Click!***

 

After that, Nami lied on her back, her head hanging off the bed with a hand over her tummy while she winked at the camera, licking her lips.

 

***Click!***

 

At that moment, she got into a kneeling position with on paw over her lap, and blow a kiss.

 

***Click!***

 

Once Robin snapped her photos, Nami changed into a stretch mesh Santa apron babydoll with marabou feather trim.

 

"That's a new one," Robin commented.

 

"Thanks," Nami spoke, "I ordered it online."

 

"That's nice," Robin noted before holding up the camera.

 

Nami posed in a cute, yet sexy manner as she put her finger to her cheek, and her tongue stuck out.

 

***Click!***

 

Next, she showed Robin her back, placed her paws on her hips, and looked at the camera with a mischievous smirk.

 

***Click!***

 

Her next pose was of her lying on the bed, her right arm resting on her side, and her left propping up her head.

 

***Click!***

 

   After that, she changed into a cute red lace flyaway babydoll with white marabou trim on bust cups. However, this time, she was going to take risque photos of Robin, who was wearing a red lace teddy that had molded bust cups with faux fur trim, keyhole openings and black satin bows.

 

"Ready, Robin?" Nami asked, holding the camera.

 

"Yes." Robin answered.

 

The archaeologist leaned back against the wall, her hair covering her right eye, and her left looking at the camera.

 

***Click!***

 

"Nice!" Nami praised.

 

"Thank you," Robin smiled.

 

Her next pose was of her kneeling down, one wing perched on her lap, and the other holding her hair up as she faced the camera, winking.

 

***Click!***

 

Robin's next pose had her back facing the camera, with her looking over her shoulder, a seductive expression etched on her face.

 

***Click!***

 

Her next outfit was a halter teddy with faux buckle detail and marabou trim.

 

"Oh, that's cute!" Nami cooed.

 

"Thank you," spoke Robin, posing in a provocative manner by placing one wing on the side of her right thigh while she sat on the bed.

 

***Click!***

 

At that point, Robin lied on her back with her legs spread open and a wing on her right thigh.

 

***Click!***

 

Next, she sat back up and held her hair up.

 

***Click!***

 

   Afterwards, she changed into a halter bra with marabou feather trim, a satin waist corset with hook & eye back closure and adjustable lace-up front, satin thong with marabou feather waist and removable/adjustable garter straps. She even had a Santa hat to go with it.

 

***Click!***

 

   After snapping her photo, she started taking Nami's pictures again. This time, Nami was in a bra and skirt set with rhinestone faux buckle detail, marabou trim and G-string thong to go with it. Nami lied down on her elbows and knees, her rear end facing the camera as she looked back at it with bedroom eyes.

 

"Ooh~!" Robin mused. "Nice. Luffy will go crazy for this one."

 

"Thanks, Robin." Nami replied, smirking. "I'm counting on it."

 

***Click!***

 

Next, she pushed her girls together, pursed her lips, and winked at the camera.

 

***Click!***

 

"Nice!" Nami said.

 

Her next pose was of her batting her paw as she meowed.

 

***Click!***

 

   She changed into another sexy outfit. An off shoulder fishnet Santa garter dress with marabou feather trim, attached elastic garters, attached matching thigh high stockings and a ribbon belt with a thong.

 

"Sexy," Robin grinned.

 

"Thanks!" Nami responded.

 

This time, her paw was on her right hip while her left arm held her hair up as she smirked at the camera.

 

***Click!***

 

At that moment, Nami sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She leaned back, her left paw over her chest.

 

***Click!***

 

"One more," Robin spoke.

 

Nami leaned forward, her arms pushing her jugs together as her paws were in front of her crossed legs.

 

***Click!***

 

   Robin changed into a velvet Santa romper with marabou feather trim, a halter neckline with attached hood, back tie closures, an adjustable tie-back keyhole panty detail and removable/adjustable garter straps with black stockings.

 

"Okay, this is the last one," Nami told her, "ready?"

 

"Yes." Robin answered.

 

Nami smiled before holding up the camera. Robin stood by, her hands/wings on her hood, and looked at the camera with bedroom eyes.

 

***Click!***

 

At that instant, Robin sat on the bed with her legs crossed while licking her lips.

 

***Click!***

 

Next, she had her back facing the camera, had her head over her shoulder, and winked.

 

***Click!***

 

"One more," Nami spoke up.

 

Robin posed once again, her left wing on her thigh with her right wing propping the rest of her body up.

 

***Click!***

 

"There we go," Nami began, "All finished."

 

"Now all we have to do is develop the photos and give them to Zoro and Luffy," Robin added, standing up.

 

"Wait Robin!" Nami said.

 

"Why? What's wrong?" Robin inquired.

 

"I got a better idea," Nami answered.

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami put the pictures of herself in an envelope, and Robin did the same.

 

"There," Nami spoke, "now to give them to the guys."

 

"Actually," Robin started, "I have an even better idea."

 

At that moment, she put a stamp on the envelope that read "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS".

 

"That's even better!" Nami grinned. "Man, I love teasing them."

 

"Me, too." Robin concurred.

 

Both girls giggled.

 

"Luffy! Zoro!" Nami called.

 

   Quick as a flash, the boys came running, although Luffy accidentally bumped into Zoro. Thus resulting in them both tripping forward and rolling over to the navigator and archaeologist.

 

"...Ow." Zoro muttered.

 

Robin and Nami were kind enough to help the boys up.

 

"Thanks," Zoro spoke, "So, what's goin' on?"

 

"Thought we might give you guys early Christmas presents," Robin answered, giving Zoro the envelope.

 

"Here's one for you, too, Luffy," Nami added, giving Luffy an envelope, too.

 

"Ooh, what is it?" Luffy asked, preparing to open it, but Nami gently slapped his paw. "Ow."

 

"Oh, hush, I didn't hit you that hard." Nami scolded. "And you're not to open that envelope until Christmas Day."

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Oh, come on!"

 

"That's bogus!" Zoro complained.

 

"It is what it is," Robin shrugged, "Take it or leave it."

 

"...We'll take it." Luffy and Zoro conceded.

 

"We thought so," Nami smiled, "until then!"

 

The two ladies headed for the Women's Quarters, soon after.

 

 _'Dammit, they're doing this on purpose!'_ Zoro thought.

 

 _'We should've known!'_ Luffy thought. _'I both admire and loathe how devious our girlfriends are.'_

 

"I heard that!" Nami called.

 

"Ah!" Luffy shrieked.

 

So, the captain and his first mate counted the days...and with each passing one, they grew more and more anxious.

 

 _'This had better be worth it.'_ they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Victoria's Secret and Lingerie Diva. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Nami's incapable of taking a bad photo. Her new wanted poster proves it!


End file.
